Gagal Paham
by Kuroshi Len
Summary: Kenapa perempuan begini-begitu? Sungguh, laki-laki gagal paham jadinya. Kumpulan drabble. Warning: multi-pair, various chara
1. Chapter 1

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

.

= GAGAL PAHAM =

.

Sore itu Sai seperti biasa, asyik melukis di halaman belakang rumahnya diiringi cuitan dari burung-burung peliharaan tetangga sebelah. Suasana sore yang cukup sejuk ditambah alunan melodi dari burung-burung di sebelah jadi pengiring yang pas bagi Sai. Hingga konsentrasinya pada lukisan di depannya terganggu karena dering ponsel miliknya.

Ada pesan masuk dari kekasihnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Menurut buku yang Sai baca, _jika ada pesan atau panggilan dari kekasihmu maka kau HARUS meresponnya SEGERA_. Harap beri _bold_ dan _underline_ untuk dua kata yang di- _caps lock_ tadi.

 _"Sayang, tolong cepat jemput aku ya!"_

Begitulah bunyi pesan milik Ino. Berdasar teori yang lagi-lagi Sai baca dari buku, wanita itu tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Maka Sai segera memberesi peralatan lukisnya, meraih jaket kulitnya plus sarung tangan, helm, dan kunci motornya. Ingat, ada kata 'cepat' di pesan Ino tadi. Tolong diingat dengan baik dan jangan dilupakan.

Sai bergegas memacu kuda besinya membelah jalanan kota. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di depan rumah Ino, hanya sekitar dua puluh menit.

Mendengar suara motor yang sudah tidak asing lagi, Ino yang tengah bersolek tergopoh-gopoh ke depan untuk menemui Sai.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo, lekas berangkat," ajak Sai kalem dengan muka _stoic_ -nya.

Mendengar ajakan sang kekasih, Ino tersenyum lebar. "Hehehehe, sebentar ya Sayang. Aku masih harus berdandan sebentar lagi. Oh ya, duduklah dahulu di sini." Ino menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya sebelum melenggang masuk kembali.

Sai masih terdiam di tempatnya. _Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk cepat menjemputmu?_ Batin Sai menjerit. Dan sekelebat informasi yang masuk di pikirannya membuatnya menelan ludah. _Sebentar versi perempuan itu berbeda dengan versi laki-laki_.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Yeah, karena saya lagi _stuck_ maka terlahirlah fanfiksi gaje ini lagi. Gak tau kenapa saya jadi suka bikin fanfiksi macem begini yang mewakili suara hati para kaum lelaki di dunia ini /ahelah!/ XD Yah, itung-itung hiburan tersendiri.

Rencananya mau saya bikin _oneshot_ tapi lagi males mikir banyak dan panjang. LOL.

Fanfiksi ini _multi-pair_ ya? Jadi nggak menutup kemungkinan ada _pair_ _non-canon_ kayak nanti si ini bisa di- _pair_ sama si itu dan si onoh. _I've warned you guys_. Yang rekomen _pair_ juga boleh :)

Semoga, dengan adanya fanfiksi ini suara hati para kaum adam tersampaikan dan semoga, kaum hawa berkenan menjawab kenapa kalian berperilaku seperti itu XD /diinjek/

Yah, gitu dulu aja. _See ya_!


	2. Chapter 2

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

.

"Naruto-kun, akhir pekan besok… apa kau bisa temani aku pergi berbelanja?"

Itulah ajakan Hinata Hyuuga tempo hari pada kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Sebagai laki-laki yang baik, rajin menabung, bertanggung-jawab, dan kadang jelalatan, Naruto tak kuasa menolak. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya Naruto berbelanja bersama Hinata setelah hubungan mereka resmi berganti status menjadi 'berpacaran' dua bulan lalu.

Naruto dan segala pikiran optimisnya bersemangat menanti hari itu. _Hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman, kedekatan, dan_ quality time. Begitu pikirnya. Mengabaikan ekspresi syok-berjengit-dan tepukan bahu dari beberapa sahabat laki-lakinya yang ia kenal.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tidak paham kenapa teman-temannya mendadak prihatin padanya. Baginya, berbelanja bersama Hinata cukup menyenangkan hari ini. Ya, cukup. Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang ramai atau cerewet. Hinata itu kalem dan tipikal wanita idaman para pria.

Tapi Naruto mulai paham akan reaksi teman-temannya itu seiring waktu berjalan saat ia berbelanja bersama Hinata. Semua dicoba oleh Hinata. Semua warna, ukuran, dan model. Menjadikan kursi-kursi dan sofa-sofa di _department store_ adalah surga bagi Naruto―dan laki-laki lain yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu juga mengerti kenapa belanja juga bisa disebut olahraga. Tentu saja belanjanya perempuan. Laki-laki mana mau berbelanja seribet ini?

"Lho? Tidak jadi beli?" Naruto bergantian menatap Hinata dan tangan kosongnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Mm. Harganya tidak cocok. Kita ke toko lain saja."

Bibir Naruto mengkerut dan kepalanya manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke toko lain– _ttebayo_!"

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Naruto merutuki dirinya yang sempat mengiyakan ajakan Hinata dengan penuh semangat. Karena apa? Hampir semua toko sudah mereka datangi tapi Hinata juga belum kunjung membeli barang yang diinginkan. Kini Naruto merasa lelah yang teramat sangat dan hanya mengikuti kemana Hinata berjalan.

"Hinata-chan, aku… tunggu di sini saja ya?" cengiran rubah itu muncul seraya telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk kursi kosong yang agak penuh oleh kaumnya yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"Ah, baiklah."

Hinata melangkah pergi lagi dan Naruto bergabung dengan 'mereka-yang-kelelahan-di-medan-perang'.

Tidak lama, Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya dengan menenteng dua tas di tangan kirinya.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah selesai." Suara lembut itu membuat Naruto mendongak dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Oh, sudah ya?" mata safir Naruto meneliti tas yang berada di genggaman Hinata. "Lho? Bukannya ini toko yang kau kunjungi pertama tadi?"

"Memang." Senyum Hinata justru membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

 _Lalu kenapa kita berkeliling_ mall _untuk membandingkan harga jika pada akhirnya kau tetap membeli di toko pertama?! Lari saja tidak secapek ini kok!_ Batin Naruto menjerit dan menangis.

"Nah, Naruto-kun, ayo kita jalan lagi."

"Hah? Kita akan pulang?"

"Bukan. Kita masih akan berbelanja." Jawaban Hinata memang terdengar halus. Tapi di lain sisi juga terdengar mematikan.

Naruto Uzumaki hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya hari ini.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Secuil kisah saat diajak emak belanja. Saya yakin bukan emak-emak aja yang begini. Mayoritas cewek pasti begini! /disetrika/ Kalo ada cewek yang nggak begini, kasih tau saya XD


	3. Chapter 3

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Sasuke x Sakura

.

Di dalam mobil hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke yang fokus mengemudikan mobil dan Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan gawai di tangannya. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan datang ke acara reuni akademi tempat mereka menimba ilmu dulu.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya irit bicara tidak berinisiatif memulai percakapan. Selain karena sifatnya yang satu itu, terlebih lagi karena raut wajah Sakura yang ditekuk sedari tadi. Ingin Sasuke bertanya kenapa, tapi Sasuke sadar pertanyaan itu amat beresiko saat ini. Ingat, Sasuke ini laki-laki―yang dimana di mata perempuan, laki-laki itu apa-apa salah. Bisa-bisa dia dikata tidak pengertian dan perhatian.

Setelah belokan ke tiga dan setelah terlalu fokus pada jalanan, Sasuke melirik ke Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Kini Sakura sudah menyimpan gawainya di _clutch_ yang ia bawa. Tapi wajahnya masih ditekuk.

"Tsk! Aku kesal sekali!" wow, di luar dugaan Sakura yang bicara duluan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kemarin aku beli gincu baru tapi warnanya salah, tidak sesuai."

Yah, setidaknya sebagai laki-laki Sasuke masih bisa mengidentifikasi _barang wanita_ yang satu itu. "Hn. Kenapa kau tidak membeli gincu yang biasanya saja?"

"'Kan aku ingin mencoba yang baru, Sa-su-ke."

"Tapi warnanya tidak sesuai 'kan?"

"Iyaaaaaa. Tapi 'kan penasaran, Sa-su-ke!" emosi Sakura mulai nampak.

Dan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan diam. Ya, lebih baik diam atau perang dunia bisa kembali terjadi.

Tapi Sasuke juga bisa merasa gatal ingin mengutarakan gagasannya. Dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa, Sasuke akhirnya menyahut, "Bagi kami laki-laki, jika sudah nyaman dengan suatu produk maka kami akan bertahan dengan produk itu. Sedangkan perempuan suka sekali bereksperimen dan jika tidak sesuai hasil, pelampiasannya kemana-mana. Sudahlah Sakura, pakai yang biasa saja. Kau masih tetap cantik kok." Sasuke bicara panjang lebar. Begitu OOC karena selain panjang juga disertai pujian di akhir.

Namun maaf Sasuke, pujianmu tidak mempan. Pelototan dari Sakura membungkam Sasuke kembali. Sasuke berdehem untuk menyembunyikan gugupnya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau mampir membaca dan/atau yang sudah meninggalkan jejak. Entah kenapa saya ketawa tanpa henti tiap baca _review_ dari kalian XD _I am hell nothing without you guys!_

Inspirasi _chapter_ kali ini datang waktu lagi Rabbid Invasion kemudian tiba-tiba teringat _meme_ "Kenapa cewek harus kerja? Karena _lipstick_ 50k itu beda sama _lipstick_ 500k." Tau 'kan _meme_ -nya? Ya, ya ,ya, saya sendiri sadar ini nggak nyambung banget―Rabbid Invasion ama _lipstick_. Tapi begitulah kejadiannya.

 _Well, mind to leave review?_ _Until next chapter guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Hanabi _and_ Neji

.

Pagi ini Neji dengan hati-hati menghitung lembaran uang yang bersarang di dompetnya. Ada rasa tak rela yang terpancar dari manik _amethyst_ dan wajah _stoic_ miliknya tatkala sadar jika lembaran uang itu akan berkurang jumlahnya.

Itu semua terjadi karena Neji kalah taruhan dengan adik sepupunya yang tengil minta ampun. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hanabi. Karena kalah dalam batu-gunting-kertas, hari ini Neji―dengan terpaksa―mentraktir Hanabi di hari ulang tahun gadis yang mulai puber itu.

Neji kembali meratapi dua hal; uangnya yang bakal terkuras habis dan kemalangan dirinya yang kalah hanya karena batu-gunting-kertas. Ada yang lebih mengenaskan dari ini?

"Neji- _nii_ , sudah siap belum?" suara Hanabi berlomba dengan gedoran pintu.

"Ya, sebentar," sahut Neji dari dalam.

.

.

Dan setelahnya, Neji berwisata kuliner bersama Hanabi. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Hanabi saja yang berwisata kuliner karena Neji sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa menikmati acara jalan-jalan yang menguras dompetnya? Terlebih, nafsu makan Hanabi itu cukup mengerikan. Neji berpikir, jangan-jangan sepupunya itu sengaja tidak makan sebulan untuk hari ini.

Berbekal informasi yang sudah Hanabi kumpulkan, mereka berdua mengunjungi rekomendasi tempat makan yang enak dan unik di Kyoto. Bahkan saat mereka memasuki _mall_ , Hanabi masih kuat mencicipi semua makanan yang tersaji di _food court_. Membuat Neji bertanya-tanay terbuat dari apa perut adik sepupunya itu.

"Ini enak sekali!" Hanabi mencomot _maccaron_ rasa coklat dan sesuap es krim _vanilla_ secara bersamaan.

"Ya, enak." _Enak di perutmu, bencana di dompetku!_

"Kalau begini, aku harus sering-sering ulang tahun dan menang taruhan dengan Neji- _nii_ ," celetuk Hanabi tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah menguras kantong kakak sepupunya.

"Mimpi saja kau," cemooh Neji disertai senyum tipis. Hanabi tertawa mendengarnya. Yah, kalau Neji pikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali merelakan kantongnya terkuras karena adik sepupunya.

* * *

"Ini semua karena Neji- _nii_!"

Teriakan Hanabi itu terdengar seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya. Dengan kata lain, seminggu setelah ia berwisata kuliner dengan Neji di Kyoto. Neji yang tengah bersantai membaca majalah bisnis di ruang tengah melongokkan kepalanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa bisa aku?" pemuda berambut panjang itu menautkan alisnya.

"Berat badanku naik tiga kilo!" pekik Hanabi tertahan. "Ini pasti karena aku banyak makan saat kita ke Kyoto kemarin," rengek Hanabi.

Neji _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "'Kan kau yang makan makan sendiri. Jangan bawa-bawa orang lain untuk jadi kambing hitam atas naiknya berat badanmu."

"Tapi waktu itu Neji- _nii_ 'kan bisa mengingatkan aku!"

Sungguh, Neji tak habis pikir. Hanabi dulu bukan tipe perempuan yang pusing-pusing soal berat badan. Tapi sekarang? Apa karena ia sudah mulai memasuki usia remaja?

"Nanti kalau aku larang, kau marah…"

"Iya. Tapi 'kan jadinya aku naik tiga kilo!"

Dan Neji menghela nafas sebelum menyingkir ke halaman belakang.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Hai, ini buat yang _request_ Hanabi. Karena saya bingung mau pasangin Hanabi ama siapa, jadi aja saya pasangin sama Neji. _Etto_ , semoga suka ya? Karena jujur, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfiksi atas _request_ -an orang ;A;

Inspirasinya dapet karena inget sama cewek-cewek yang doyan makan tapi begitu badannya melar langsung mencak-mencak emosi. Yaaa… kalo udah tau badannya gampang naik beratnya, bisa kali diimbangi pake olahraga teratur. Dan saya ucapkan selamat pada orang-orang yang suka makan tapi badannya gitu-gitu aja alias susah naik beratnya XD

Saya sendiri menyadari, nggak semua cewek itu kayak apa yang saya tulis di fanfiksi ini. _I know it well_. Karena ibu saya perilakunya nggak kayak semua _chapter_ dijadiin satu, dan saya juga punya sahabat-sahabat perempuan yang udah kayak kakak sendiri yang sama juga (meski ada satu-dua sifat/sikap mereka yang bikin pusing). _So take it easy guys_. Saya cuma menulis perilaku-perilaku perempuan pada umumnya―mayoritas―yang bikin gagal paham XD


	5. Chapter 5

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Shikamaru _and_ Ino

.

Bagi Shikamaru, perempuan itu merepotkan, rumit, susah ditebak. Sebisa mungkin Shikamaru menghindari konflik dengan perempuan karena baginya itu _hountou ni mendokusei_. Jika disuruh memilih antara memecahkan kode rahasia atau kode perempuan, tanpa banyak basa-basi Shikamaru akan memilih memecahkan kode rahasia.

Karena kode rahasia itu masih bisa dipelajari. Sedangkan kode perempuan itu multitafsir. Hari ini kode X bisa berarti A, besoknya bisa berarti B. Merepotkan bukan?

Selain itu, Shikamaru juga tidak suka sifat perempuan yang cerewet. Ibunya seperti itu. Cerewet mengenai banyak hal, terutama jika kamarnya nampak berantakan. Apa ibunya tidak mengerti jika hal itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi laki-laki?

Maka dari itu Shikamaru menarik suatu asumsi jika perempuan itu suka kerapihan dan mempunyai kamar yang tertata dengan baik. Hm, akan lebih baik jika ibunya cukup merapihkan kamarnya tanpa banyak mengomel ini dan itu.

Tapi hari ini saat Shikamaru dan Chouji mengunjungi rumah Ino, asumsinya itu terpatahkan. Ya, terpatahkan begitu Shikamaru melihat kamar Ino yang lebih kelihatan seperti lemari atau gudang pakaian.

"Meh, itu kamar atau lemari? Pakaian berceceran dimana-mana," cibir Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak paham, Shikamaru! Aku hanya butuh kamar yang lebih besar dan lemari yang lebih besar juga untuk menyimpan pakaian-pakaian ini! Kau tidak akan paham!" Ino berseru kesal pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Shikamaru mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan malas. "Yaahhh, aku memang tidak akan pernah paham. Sebenarnya, ada berapa banyak helai pakaian yang kalian para perempuan butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup…"

Kemudian lemparan bantal dari Ino berhasil mengenyahkan Shikamaru dari depan kamar gadis berambut pirang itu.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Saya memutuskan buat membayar hutang _request_ -an dulu karena itu sungguh membebani saya. Buat yang _request_ , saya harap kamu suka ini ;A; Kalo nggak, silahkan bunuh saya pake cintamu /disetrika/

Hal yang bikin saya geleng-geleng kepala ketika ada perempuan bingung dan tanya, "Enaknya aku pake baju apa?" atau "Duh, bingung nih pake baju yang mana…" padahal isi lemari mereka udah penuh ampe desak-desakan. Juga buat perempuan yang kamarnya kayak Ino tadi. Sebenernya baju-baju segunung itu mau dipake apa sih?


	6. Chapter 6

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Shikamaru x Temari

.

Awalnya, Shikamaru berpikir istrinya itu tidak begitu _feminine_. Tapi meski begitu istrinya adalah wanita yang cukup memperhatikan penampilan. Yah, sebagai istri dari penasihat Hokage tentu itu adalah hal yang wajar. Terlebih lagi, istrinya juga merupakan Putri Tsunagakure―anak sulung dari Kazekage ke-empat. Jadi sudah sewajarnya Temari memperhatikan penampilannya.

Yang Shikamaru tahu, istrinya itu kolektor sepatu dan punya lemari sebesar kamar untuk koleksinya. Tapi saat melihat lebih dalam ke lemari sebesar kamar itu, Shikamaru mengernyit heran.

"Katamu kau mengoleksi sepatu. Tidak kusangka kau juga pengumpul rok, _dress_ , dan bermacam-macam kain yang tidak aku kenal namanya," komentar Shikamaru.

Temari meletakkan salah satu sepatunya ke dalam rak. "Ini juga demi reputasimu, Shikamaru. Jangan banyak komentar!"

"Hm," gumam Shikamaru singkat. Lebih baik diakhiri sekarang daripada semakin runyam.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Ya, ini masih ada hubungannya sama _chapter_ lima. Kadang saya nggak paham begitu liat lemari perempuan yang kayaknya lebih tepat disebut kamar. Jadi sebelum kesejahteraan mereka terjamin, kamar itu lemari. Tapi setelah lebih terjamin, lemari bisa berubah jadi kamar, gitu?

Katanya sih lemari, tapi bisa dimasuki ampe bisa dibuat jalan-jalan. Udah mirip toko dah.

 _For you who has requested it, hope you like it_ ;A; Nggak tau kenapa, saya ngerasa _anxious_ banget bikin tiga _chapter_ yang berupa _request_ -an ini. Takut nggak memenuhi ekspektasi. Mana _chap_ ini singkat banget ahelah! Silahkan bunuh saya… /sodorin leher/ Saya baru menyadari beban yang dipikul seorang _author_ jika pesanan cerita datang. _And it gives me enough pressure_.

Dan buat _guest_ yang _request_ Kakashi – Shizune, maaf saya nggak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda / _deep bow_ /


	7. Chapter 7

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Neji x Tenten

.

Neji tidak pernah menyangka jika _gilirannya_ _untuk hal ini_ tiba juga. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin dirinya menepuk pundak Naruto, memberi rambut durian itu semangat karena harus menemani kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah sepupunya, Hinata Hyuuga, berbelanja. Sekarang, giliran dirinya yang giliran **harus** menemani kekasihnya, Tenten, untuk pergi berbelanja.

Bahkan Tenten yang kelihatan tidak begitu _feminine_ juga bisa kalap saat berbelanja. Masuk-keluar dari satu toko ke toko lain seperti kutu loncat. Neji sih, pasrah saja diseret kesana-kemari. Daripada Tenten mengomel dan _ngambek_ , lebih mematikan yang mana?

"Oh ya, aku lupa beli bedak," celetuk Tenten.

Neji yang tangan kanan-kirinya sudah penuh tas belanjaan, sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "Kau masih mau belanja lagi?"

"Iya, 'kan aku lupa beli bedak. Kenapa? Tidak mau? Ingin protes?"

"A, tidak." Neji pasrah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dirinya sudah kalah sebelum menyerang.

Akhirnya, pasangan itu memasuki sebuah toko kosmetik. Ada banyak _benda perempuan_ yang tidak bisa Neji identifikasi di sana. Sejauh ini, yang bisa dikenali Neji hanya bedak dan gincu. Untuk yang lain, Neji masih kapok untuk bertanya. Karena dia pernah jadi bulan-bulanan Tenten karena tidak bisa membedakan maskara dengan _eye-liner_.

" _Ne,_ Neji…" panggil Tenten.

"Hm."

Tenten mengangkat beberapa bedak. "Menurutmu warna yang pas apa? _Ivory, neutral, beige_ , atau apa?"

Kening Neji mengernyit. "Kenapa harus bingung? 'Kan warnanya itu-itu saja. Kalau bukan putih, ya krem," balas Neji dengan lempengnya.

Seketika, bibir Tenten mengerucut, alisnya menukik tajam, dan raut wajahnya ditekuk sedemikian rupa. "Kamu tuh _emang nggak_ pernah _ngerti_!" kemudian Tenten sudah melenggang ke sudut lain dari toko itu.

Neji _sweatdrop_ di tempat sambil membatin, "Apa salahku?"

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Yo, ketemu saya lagi. Semoga nggak bosen sama fanfiksi satu ini ya. Kali ini saya pake NejiTen, _one of my favourite couple_ tapi sayang di _canon_ -nya… begitulah.

Inspirasi kali ini dateng karena inget pernah dimarahin emak soalnya saya salah beli bedak buat emak. Emak maunya yang krem, tapi saya belinya yang _rose_. Yah, itu salah emak saya sebenernya /dijewer emak/ Dia nggak bilang maunya yang warna apa, ya mana saya tahu XD Harusnya bilang biar nggak salah. Lagian saya nggak buta warna kok, hahaha.

 _Also, thanks_ buat _guest_ kemarin yang sudah ngasih tau kalo tempat nyimpen baju segede kamar itu _wardrobe_ atau _closet_ XD _Finally I found the right word!_ Hahahaha

Oke, _mind to RnR_?


	8. Chapter 8

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Yahiko (Pein) x Konan

.

Minggu depan Nagato yang merupakan teman masa kecil dari Yahiko dan Konan mengadakan acara ulang tahun sekaligus reuni klub pecinta alam SMA mereka yang bernama Akatsuki. Yahiko santai-santai saja. Toh masih minggu depan. Untuk masalah baju Yahiko tidak ambil pusing. Pakai saja setelan kemeja warna _navy, grey, light brown_ , atau apa saja, dia tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Asal bisa pergi ke pesta tanpa salah kostum baginya sudah cukup.

Berbeda dengan Yahiko, Konan sudah kelimpungan. Hari ini saja Konan sudah mulai menyeretnya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk berburu gaun baru. Yahikopun menurut dengan segala keterpaksaan yang ada. Dia tidak menyangka jika Konan yang terkesan cuek itu bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Yah, Konan tetaplah perempuan bukan?

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana, Yahiko?" Konan mengangkat _dress_ selutut model _empire_ berwarna hijau terang.

"Bagus," jawab Yahiko singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Dari tadi kau hanya bilang 'bagus', 'bagus' saja. Padahal melihat saja tidak!" sungut Konan.

"Ya memangnya kau mau aku bilang apa? Kau tetap cantik dalam pakaian apapun," _kalau aku bilang jelek nanti kau marah-marah_ , sungut Yahiko dalam hati.

Konan diam. Pipinya sedikit merona karena pujian Yahiko. Kemudian ia kembali memilah-milah baju. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Konan berhenti dan berputar-putar di depan cermin seraya menelisik dan memegang beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Yahiko…"

"Hm?" Fokus Yahiko tertuju pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

Konan memegang pinggangnya. "Apa menurutmu berat badanku bertambah? Menurutmu aku jadi gendut ya?"

Oh, kalau pertanyaan sesensitif ini, Yahiko harus melepaskan perhatiannya dari ponsel dan beralih pada Konan. "Tidak," kata Yahiko setelah mengamati Konan beberapa detik.

"Bohong!"

"Tidak! Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Katakan yang sejujurnya saja, Yahiko. Aku butuh pendapat yang obyektif, bukan yang subjektif tahu."

"Hmm…" Yahiko mengamati Konan sekali lagi. "Mungkin sedikit."

"Nah! Kau bilang aku gendut 'kan!" seru Konan lantang.

Yahiko? _Sweatdrop_ di tempat, menghela nafas dan diam seribu bahasa. Sudah biasa. Kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa. Dan Yahiko hanya bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya lewat kicauan di akun Twitter miliknya, " _#wesbiyasasalah_ "

 _ **OWARI**_

 **Note** : Wes biyasa salah― bahasa Jawa, yang artinya "Sudah biasa salah"

 **A/N :**

Yosh, sebelumnya maaf karena _update_ karet. _Writer's block_ melanda dan sulit tertolong. Jadi maaf kalo _chap_ kali ini rasanya ancur banget.


	9. Chapter 9

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Boruto _and_ Sarada

.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di desa. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena misi yang diembannya yang sudah pasti memakan waktu yang tidak singkat. Hal ini tentu membuat Sarada menelan kekecewaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi berbeda dengan kepergian Sasuke yang lain, kali ini kekecewaan Sarada semakin berlipat.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa, jawabannya adalah karena Sasuke pergi tepat dua hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Jelas Sarada kecewa. Walau kelihatan kuat dan keras di luar, Sarada tetaplah seorang gadis cilik yang ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan ayahnya.

Tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa kecewa dan sedihnya, Sarada memilih pergi ke bukit yang tidak jauh dari desa untuk menyendiri. Awalnya Sarada memang benar-benar menyendiri, tapi lama-kelamaan pertahanannya runtuh juga. Ia menangis walau tidak keras. Secuil pikirannya yang lain mensyukuri dirinya yang berada di tempat yang cukup terpencil dan jauh dari penglihatan orang seperti ini.

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika satu suara merangsek pendengarannya.

"Oi, kau kenapa Sarada?"

Menyadari ada seseorang mendekat, buru-buru Sarada menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada orang itu. Rupanya rekan setimnya yang sekaligus merupakan anak pertama Nandaime Hokage-lah yang datang.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Sarada kembali memasang sisi kuatnya.

Boruto duduk di rerumputan yang hanya berjarak satu depa dengan Sarada. "Che, apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Jelas-jelas kau menangis tadi."

Manik _onyx_ Sarada membelalak tak percaya. "Ti-tidak!"

"Percuma berbohong," balas Boruto cuek.

Sarada terpekur. Pembelaan apa lagi yang bisa ia lontarkan jika sudah begini? Tapi toh kemudian Sarada tidak ambil pusing. Ia bisa mengancam Boruto agar tidak menyebarkan berita ini nanti.

Boruto juga hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai percakapan. Tapi Sarada adalah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan kemudian. Bukan dengan pembicaraan, melainkan dengan tangisan. Uchiha muda itu masih belum lega meluapka perasaannya.

Melihat temannya menangis, otomatis membuat Boruto penasaran.

"Meh, kau kenapa lagi?" Boruto menoleh.

Sarada menggeleng. "Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

"Benar?"

"Iya! Dasar cerewet! Sudah kukatakan jika aku baik-baik saja!"

"Oh…. Ya sudah kalau begitu," hanya satu kata singkat itu yang keluar dari mulut Boruto sebagai balasan. Dan Sarada masih sibuk menangis.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Sarada berkata dengan sedikit membentak, "Dasar Boruto tidak peka! Harusnya kau tidak bersikap cuek seperti itu! Mengganggu sekali!"

"Hah?!" wajah Boruto berubah kaget. Apa salahnya?

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

 _Well_ , kurang yakin apa Boruto ama Sarada di sini udah cukup _in-character_. Dan kayaknya ceritanya apa banget. Sisa-sisa _writer's block_ masih terasa rupanya.

Sedikit ngeluarin uneg-uneg, kalo ketemu perempuan yang lagi bertingkah kayak Sarada di sini rasanya tuh pengen saya lempar pake sepatu. LOL. _Why you so complicated, girls?_ Ah ya, yang kemaren-kemaren _request_ tapi belum saya penuhi, tolong pm atau kasih komentar. Saya lupa, hahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Boruto _and_ Himawari

.

Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dan merepotkan bagi Boruto selain ayahnya yang merupakan seorang Hokage? Jawabannya adalah Himawari yang mulai memasuki usia puber. Dulu waktu Himawari masih kecil dan menggemaskan tentu jadi favorit anak sulung Nandaime itu. Tapi semenjak hormon-hormon yang bekerja secara fluktuatif mengambil alih adiknya, adiknya berubah menjadi menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

Persis seperti kata sahabatnya, Shikadai. _Wanita itu merepotkan_. Eh, atau itu kata Paman Shikamaru? Entahlah. Yang pasti Himawari yang mulai puber itu menyebalkan. Titik.

Apa perlu Boruto mengabsen perilaku-perilaku menyebalkan Himawari yang tidak bisa Boruto pahami? Satu gulungan perkamen besar mungkin tidak akan cukup. Perubahan-perubahan yang ada di diri Himawari terlalu banyak.

Pagi ini di hari tanpa misi, Boruto melihat adiknya pergi menggunakan tas warna krem. Kemudian di sore harinya saat pulang, Boruto melihat Himawari memindahkan barang-barangnya dari tas warna krem ke tas warna merah. Esoknya lagi, Himawari kembali memindahkan isi tasnya ke dalam tas warna coklat. Besoknya lagi dari tas coklat ke tas hitam. Lalu dari tas hitam ke tas putih, putih ke biru, biru ke ungu, lalu dari ungu kembali lagi ke krem.

Sungguh, Boruto tidak mengerti maksud pindah-memindah itu!

Didorong rasa penasarannya, saat adiknya berbenah alias kembali memindahkan barang-barangnya dari tas satu ke tas lain, Boruto bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu memindahkan barang-barangmu dari tas satu ke tas lain? Kenapa kau tidak memakai satu tas saja? Bukankah itu lebih mudah dan tidak merepotkan?"

Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya, Himawari menjawab, "Nii-san mana mungkin mengerti hal-hal semacam ini."

Boruto tertawa hambar walau di dalam ia _sweatdrop_. "Yah, mana mungkin aku mengerti."

 _ **OWARI**_


	11. Chapter 11

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham by Kuroshi Len _featuring_ Naruto _and_ Kushina

.

Akhir pekan kali ini Naruto harus merelakan waktu apelnya ke rumah Hinata demi ikut acara perkumpulan keluarga. Bagi Naruto ini bukan masalah besar. Toh, acara keluarga semacam ini tidak dilaksanakan tiap akhir pekan, hanya setahun sekali. Jadi Naruto menurut saja.

Hanya saja kali ini Naruto hanya berangkat bersama sang ibu dikarenakan sang ayah, Minato, berangkat terpisah karena masih ada dalam perjalanan dinas kerjanya. Satu hal yang berbeda lagi adalah kali ini Kushinalah yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Ada alasan khusus kenapa Kushina yang mengemudi dan bukan Naruto. Ini karena Kushina baru saja mendapat SIM-nya.

Yah, dan Naruto tidak kuasa menolak. Meski sejujurnya Naruto masih kurang mempercayai kemampuan mengemudi ibunya itu. Sejauh ini sih, semua berjalan lancar. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan tidak ada bunyi klakson disertai emosi atau protes dari pengemudi lain di jalan. Oke, kemampuan mengemudi ibunya boleh juga.

" _Okaasan_ ," panggil Naruto saat mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Hm?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya lebih dahulu. " _Okaasan_ , kaca spion mobil itu untuk melihat keadaan di belakang. Bukan untuk melihat apa maskara _Okaasan_ sudah benar atau belum."

"Ini namanya 'Asas Manfaat', Naruto," sahut Kushina.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Aku tahu kalau perempuan itu _multi-tasker_ yang handal, tapi jangan bersolek sambil menyetir! Lampunya sudah hijau, tuh!"

Teguran Naruto menyadarkan Kushina. Buru-buru wanita bersurai merah itu menyimpan maskaranya kembali sebelum bunyi klakson dari para pengemudi di belakang semakin terdengar memekakkan telinga. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan ibunya (dan mungkin beberapa perempuan di luar sana).

Setelahnya mobil yang ditumpangi pasangan ibu-anak itu kembali melaju tanpa halangan berarti. Tapi halangan kembali datang ketika mereka sudah tiba di hotel yang dijadikan tempat pertemuan. Tepatnya di tempat parkir. Sedari tadi Kushina mencoba memarkirkan mobilnya, tapi belum berhasil juga.

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya _Okaasan_ ini bisa parkir mobil atau tidak sih?" Naruto mulai emosi.

Kushina meringis. "Ya-yah, lumayan bisa."

Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. " _Yare yare_ , aku jadi heran bagaimana _Okaasan_ bisa mendapatkan SIM kalau begini." Komentar Naruto dibalas tawa hambar Kushina. "Sini, kita ganti tempat duduk. Biar aku yang memarkirkan mobilnya."

Kushinapun pasrah menuruti perintah anaknya.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Perempuan memang _multi-tasker_ yang handal _and even sometimes_ mendekati ngeri. _Well_ , saya nggak akan bilang _multi-tasking_ itu salah atau bener. _But please girl, woman,_ kalo mau _multi-tasking_ liat sikon juga kali.

Dan ini adalah stereotip yang udah jadi rahasia umum, terutama di kalangan laki-laki kalo "Perempuan itu nggak kurang becus kalo nyetir dan belum _khatam_ teknik parkir." _Well_ , ini ada penjelasan ilmiahnya.

Karena pada dasarnya, kemampuan navigasi dan spasial laki-laki itu lebih bagus daripada perempuan. Selain itu, dalam mengoperasikan sesuatu laki-laki dan perempuan juga punya perbedaan. Laki-laki cenderung lebih baik dalam menyadari objek bergerak, dimana mereka bisa bereaksi terhadap sesuatu yang datang ke arah mereka dengan baik. Itulah kenapa perempuan lebih lambat dan kurang agresif jika dibandingkan laki-laki.

Jadi yaaa… begitulah.

 _Sorede, see you next chap!_


	12. Chapter 12

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham _chapter 12 featuring…_

.

Salah satu _café_ di sebuah _mall_ besar di Konoha terlihat ramai di akhir pekan ini. Terutama salah satu sudut _café_. Ada segerombol gadis-gadis yang duduk bersama dan berbincang dengan serunya. Sementara di meja terpisah, ada juga segerombol laki-laki.

Gadis-gadis itu adalah Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Sedangkan para laki-laki yang menempati meja sebelah mereka adalah pasangan mereka masing-masing; Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Naruto.

Jika kalian berpikiran mereka sedang mengadakan _qwartet date_ , maka kalian salah besar. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif melakukan hal itu, apalagi _double date_. Hanya saja kebetulan mereka sedang jalan-jalan di _mall_ dan bertemu dengan pasangan lain hingga akhirnya berakhir di _café_ seperti ini. Para gadis dengan kelompoknya, pun halnya dengan para laki-laki.

Namun berbeda dengan meja para gadis yang terlihat begitu hidup dan ramai, meja para lelaki terlihat jauh lebih tenang. Ada aura tidak mengenakkan di sana.

"Ya ampun, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Chris Evans dalam film Civil War! Kyaaaa! Ini baru namanya _combo_ cuci mata!" seru Sakura antusias.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" Ino menyahut. "Chris Evans memang menggoda, tapi menurutku Robert Downey Jr. lebih menggoda. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi asisten keduanya."

"Haish, dasar kau ini Ino," sambung Tenten. "Kalau aku sih lebih memilih menjadi salah satu dari Bond's Girl. Sumpah, aku rela jika harus dipasangkan dengan Daniel Craig!" perkataan Tenten mendapat sorakan dari yang lain.

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Aku… lebih suka Benedict Cumberbatch, atau Andrew Garfield," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Jeritan kompak keluar dari ketiga gadis lainnya.

"Iya! Andrew Garfield memang kelihatan keren!" sahut Sakura. "Dan Benedict juga maniiiiss! Aaaaa! Aksen British-nya kyaaaa!"

Sementara para gadis sibuk membicarakan pria-pria-tampan-di-mata-mereka, kekasih mereka kelihatan menyeruput minuman mereka atau menikmati hidangan dengan muka masam.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Lihat ini!" Tenten antusias dengan ponselnya. Ketiga temannya segera mengerubunginya sambil bertanya ada apa berulang kali. "Adam Levine baru saja mengunggah foto _selfie_ terbarunya! Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaaa! _So charming_! Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali! Badannya juga seksi!" Ino tidak mempedulikan tatapan menyelidik dari pengunjung lain.

"Adam Levine memang seksi, tapi sayang… yang mendapat gelar sebagai _The Sexiest Man Alive_ tahun ini adalah David Beckham," ujar Hinata.

Jeritan yang lain kembali menyusul. Lalu diikuti obrolan penuh antusiasme yang topiknya tidak jauh beda.

Seiring dengan jeritan "Aaaaa!", "Kyaaa!", dan kawan-kawannya yang semakin menggila dan serunya obrolan mereka, muka para lelaki yang notabene adalah kekasih mereka juga semakin kusut.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Kita masih kekasih mereka bukan?" rasa pahit kopi Americano yang dipesan Sasuke menjadi berlipat ganda.

"Mereka mengabaikan kita demi orang-orang di luar jangkauan mereka dan orang-orang yang tidak tahu jika mereka itu ada di dunia ini," sahut Sai.

"Hm, sungguh aku tidak paham kenapa mereka suka menjerit seperti itu. Ditambah jeritan mereka semakin intens saja sekarang." Neji angkat suara.

"Aku setuju dengan Neji- _ttebayo_! Lagipula, laki-laki yang mereka teriaki itu juga tidak _ganteng-ganteng amat_!" sungut Naruto.

Tapi percuma, para gadis sudah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Yosh, balik lagi sama saya di fanfiksi satu ini. _Sankyu_ buat yang sudah mau mampir kemari dan atau yang meninggalkan jejak.

Cerita kali ini saya ambil dari kehidupan saya sendiri. Dimana saya deket banget ama delapan cewek yang sudah saya anggap kakak sendiri―soalnya saya yang paling muda di antara mereka. Dan mereka berdelapan ini bisa dikatakan sebagai _fangirl_ walau selera mereka beda-beda. Entah itu cowok 2D, idol Kpop, orang Jepang, om-om lazis, brondong unyu-unyu, dan lainnya.

Dimana kadang mereka mengeluarkan jeritan-jeritan penggemar wanita disertai gestur-gestur pendukung. Kayak bekep mulut, loncat-loncat, lari di tempat tapi sambil jinjit, gigit guling atau gigit bantal, pukul-pukul meja―dan kadang pukulin saya, dan lain-lain. Udah deh, bayangin aja kalo mereka, minimal dua-tiga biji, ngumpul jadi satu. Itu udah bisa kena tatapan aneh dari sekitar. Apalagi kalo semua ngumpul.

Yah, saya sendiri merasa kasihan sama pacar mereka nantinya. Hahahaha. Apalagi mereka semua ini tipe cewek yang nggak jauh beda sama karakter-karakter cewek di anime Gintama. Butuh laki-laki yang rada (atau emang) 'gila' dan unik buat mereka. Saya sebagai adik yang unyu nan baik hati hanya bisa mendoakan dan mendukung mereka #eaa

Udah ah sebelum A/N ini lebih panjang dari ceritanya. _See ya_!


	13. Chapter 13

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Gagal Paham kali ini _featuring_ Ino _and_ Deidara

.

Karena di awal libur semester ini Ino belum mempunyai rencana liburan apapun, maka gadis bersurai pirang yang panjang itu berpikir tidak ada salahnya ia ikut menemani kakaknya, Deidara, untuk pergi jalan-jalan sekaligus berbelanja. Tapi tentu saja Deidara tidak masuk toko kosmetik, melainkan toko yang menjual perlengkapan kesenian.

Melihat kakaknya begitu antusias memilih _clay_ , _gips,_ bermacam-macam jenis cat warna, kuas berbagai ukuran, buku sketsa, alat ukir dan pahat, pensil, dan lain-lain hanya bisa membuat Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yah, tidak heran sih jika Deidara begitu antusias. Sebagai mahasiswa seni hal itu adalah hal yang wajar bukan?

"Woah! Kuas yang ini lembut sekali!" Deidara kegirangan hanya dengan menemukan sebuah kuas. " _Ne_ , bagaimana menurutmu, _Imoutou-chan_? Lebih halus mana, kuas ini atau kuas _blush-on_ milikmu? Hahahaha!"

Ino memutar bola matanya mendengar lelucon milik kakaknya yang _garing_. " _Oniisan_ , kapan kau akan selesai? Aku juga ingin belanja."

" _Ha'i, ha'i,_ sebentar lagi. Aku janji."

Dan untunglah Deidara menepati janjinya. Tidak lama kemudian dua bersaudara itu keluar dari toko itu dengan Deidara yang tangannya penuh membawa barang belanjaannya.

" _Oniisan_."

"Ya?"

"Harusnya _Oniisan_ bisa lebih cermat dalam berbelanja. _Oniisan_ itu tidak bisa menabung, uang tabungan _Oniisan_ sering ludes hanya untuk membeli barang-barang seni itu. Contohnya alat ukir ini. Bukankah _Oniisan_ baru membeli yang baru bulan lalu? Lalu cat kayu ini. Di rumah masih banyak bukan? _Mattaku_!"

"Tapi alat ukir ini keluaran terbaru dan direkomendasikan oleh teman-temanku. Cat kayu di rumah memang masih ada, tapi tinggal sedikit. Aku tidak seceroboh itu tahu."

"Terserah! Sekarang _Oniisan_ harus menemani aku belanja!"

" _Ha'i, Hime-sama_."

Kemudian dua bersaudara itu memasuki sebuah toko _fashion_. Yah, menurut kalian toko apa lagi yang akan didatangi oleh gadis semacam Ino? Berada di dalam toko yang menyediakan berbagai model dan warna tas, sepatu, baju, dan tetek-bengek lainnya bagaikan berada di surga bagi Ino.

Deidara juga hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya diseret kesana-kemari oleh adiknya serta ketika dirinya diinterogasi tentang "Mana yang bagus?", "Apa ini cocok untukku?", dan lainnya. Butuh waktu lebih lama bagi dua bersaudara itu untuk berada di toko _fashion_ daripada di toko seni.

Dan ketika mereka keluar dengan tangan Ino yang meneteng banyak tas belanjaan, seulas seringai jahil milik Deidara terkembang.

"Hei, Adikku."

"Apa?"

"Sebelum kau mengomeliku soal 'lebih cermat dalam berbelanja' serta mengolokku sebagai orang yang tidak bisa menabung, ada baiknya kau berkaca terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak sayang pada uangmu yang kau gunakan untuk membeli tas, sepatu, dan baju-baju itu? Kau yakin kau sudah cermat dalam berbelanja? Kau yakin kau belanja demi kebutuhanmu bukan keinginan?"

" _Mou, Oniiisan_!" bentak Ino sebelum mempercepat langkahnya.

Di belakang, Deidara terbahak puas.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :  
**

Lagi-lagi saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang besar buat semua yang udah mau baca dan/atau mengikuti fanfiksi gaje ini. Makasih yang udah berkomentar, baca, nge-fav, nge-foll, _sankyu very hamnida_! Baca komentar kalian bikin saya ngakak dan bersemangat buat lanjutin fanfiksi ini. Tanpa kalian, saya bukan apa-apa #tsah


	14. Chapter 14

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Sekarang saatnya para laki-laki yang tampil

.

Akhir pekan tidak melulu harus keluar bersama kekasih. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok laki-laki di salah satu restoran daging panggang.

Mereka adalah kakak-beradik Uchiha; Itachi dan Sasuke, sepupu duo Uchiha; Shimura Sai, teman kuliah Itachi; Deidara dan Sasori. Jika ditelisik lebih jauh lagi, hubungan mereka saling terkait. Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura yang merupakan adik Sasori. Hal ini memungkinkan duo Uchiha itu berbesan dengan Sasori di masa depan. Lalu Sai adalah kekasih Ino yang merupakan adik Deidara. Dan Sai adalah _junior_ Deidara dan Sasori di kampus. Ditambah, Sakura dan Ino yang berteman dekat. _See_? Dunia memang sempit.

Obrolan mereka di sore hari ini berlangsung hangat dan ramai sambil sesekali makan dan berebut makanan. Topik-topik yang mereka perbincangkan selalu berubah-ubah dalam tempo yang kadang cepat dan lambat. Mulai dari kehidupan sosial di kampus, politik, _entertainment_ , berita-berita terkini, wanita, dan terkadang menyerempet ke perbincangan yang butuh disensor.

"Entah apa hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini atau tidak, tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana persahabatan perempuan bekerja." Sasori membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru seraya menaruh beberapa potong daging ke panggangan.

"Kalau itu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," sahut Sai.

"Perempuan itu makhluk yang rumit. Semesta mengamininya." Deidara berbicara dengan mulut penuh daging.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

Sasori mengambil daging milik Sai dan mengabaikan seruan protes dari si empunya. "Kalian pasti tahu adikku, Sakura. Kalian tahu? Dia ini suka sekali bergonta-ganti sahabat atau yang biasa perempuan sebut dengan ' _besties_ '. Rasanya tiap tahun, tiap naik kelas, tiap semester, teman baiknya selalu berganti."

"Benar." Sasuke menyahut singkat.

"Wooohh! Itu benar sekali Sasori-dono! Adikku, Ino, juga sama persis seperti itu!" Deidara menyahut dengan kelewat antusias.

"Nah, benar 'kan apa kataku?" Deidara mengangguk. "Kemudian saat aku bertanya pada Sakura 'Kenapa kau tidak menyebut semua orang sebagai teman baikmu saja kalau begitu?', apa kalian bisa menebak apa jawabannya?"

Duo Uchiha dan Sai menggeleng kompak.

"Hanya ibulah teman baikku, yang lain jahat." Sasori dan Deidara berkata secara bersamaan. Keduanya bengong untuk sesaat kemudian setelahnya melakukan _high-five_ sambil tertawa-tawa keras.

"Hanya ibu? Bukankah adik kalian berdua itu berteman baik?" sahut Itachi yang bisa menangkap kejanggalan dalam jawaban Sakura tadi.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Yah, kurasa Sakura dan Ino sedang bersitegang. Setelah Sakura menjawab seperti itu, aku kembali bertanya 'Bagaimana dengan Ino? Bukankah dia teman baikmu?' dan Sakura menjawab 'Hah? Memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang jika Ino adalah teman baikku? Dia itu menyebalkan. _Nii_ -san pasti salah dengar'. Begitu."

Jawaban dari Sasori membuat gelak tawa Deidara semakin keras dan berujung pada tersedaknya pria berambut pirang itu serta sodoran air minum dari Sai.

"Kalian tidak masalah adik kalian bertengkar begitu?" lagi-lagi Itachi bertanya.

"Lupakan saja." Deidara mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebentar lagi juga hubungan mereka akan kembali harmonis seperti semula."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian sebagai kekasih mereka?" pertanyaan Itachi ditujukan pada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur masalah mereka," jawab Sai. Jelas sekali jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu berusaha sangat keras untuk menghindar dari perseteruan kekasihnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sai," sahut Sasuke, "lagipula mereka sudah cukup besar untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

"Yah, benar juga," tukas Itachi.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

 _Well_ , sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat _guests_ yang selama ini mampir. Sebenernya saya pengen banget bales komenan kalian lewat PM, tapi karena nggak bisa ya udah. Hahahaha. Yang pasti saya sangat menghargai semua komentar yang mampir dimari.

 _Chapter_ kali ini muncul karena saya sendiri suka gagal paham sama persahabatan kebanyakan perempuan. Banyak yang palsu. Di depan aja baik, beda sama di belakang. Orangnya ada belagak akrab, begitu orangnya ilang, orangnya dijadiin omongan.

Jarang banget saya nemu persahabatan perempuan yang nyablak. Biasanya kalo nyablak atau ngomong di depan jatohnya berantem terus nggak sahabatan lagi, kkkk.


	15. Chapter 15

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Mari bersama Sai x Ino lagi

 **.**

Suatu hari yang cerah dan tenang di kediaman Yamanaka. Di ruang tengah nampak calon keluarga Yamanaka yang baru tengah bercengkrama berdua. Si pria asyik dengan ponselnya dan tumben sekali si wanita tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Majalah wanita keluaran terbaru nampaknya cukup membungkam si wanita.

"Sai, Sai, menurutmu gaya rambut yang ini bagaimana?" dengan penuh semangat, Ino menyodorkan majalah wanita yang menampilkan model rambut yang diinginkannya.

Sai yang tengah bermain _game_ di ponselnya hanya mellirik sekilas lalu bergumam, "Itu bagus."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Kenapa? Kau berencana ke salon? Ingin memotong rambutmu?"

"Iya!" sahut Ino antusias.

Mendengarnya, Sai menghela nafas panjang dan berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya. "Ino, dengar. Aku tidak mau harus dalam keadaan siaga sepanjang hari untuk menunggu panggilanmu untuk menemanimu ke salon. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau berencana ke salon dan berniat untuk memotong rambutmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian para wanita bisa melakukan riset berbulan-bulan untuk menentukan model rambut―"

"Tentu saja kami harus melakukan riset, Sai!" potong Ino. "Ada banyak pertimbangan, kau tahu. Kecocokan model rambut dengan bentuk wajah, model yang sedang tren, jenis rambut, biaya, lalu juga ada―"

"Oke, cukup." Giliran Sai yang memotong. "Kali ini apa kau benar-benar ingin mengganti model rambutmu?" Ino mengangguk-angguk mantap. "Kalau begitu segera pilih satu model rambut. Kalau kau terlalu lama memilih, salonnya mungkin sudah bangkrut."

Senyum cerah Ino mengalahkan cerahnya cuaca di luar. "Baik! Kalau begitu besok pagi jam delapan jemput aku di rumahku."

.

Esoknya, jam delapan lebih dua menit Sai sudah tiba di depan rumah Ino. Berbeda dari biasanya, jika saat Sai menjemput Ino maka Ino masih sibuk bersolek, kali ini Ino sudah tampil rapi dan langsung menghampiri Sai yang belum beranjak dari atas motornya.

"Tumben sekali kau sangat tepat waktu." Sai menyerahkan helm pada kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menantikan penampilan baruku!"

"Baik, baik. Lekas naik."

"Ya!"

Jika Sai berpikir Ino hanya akan mengganti model rambutnya, maka ia salah besar. Kesalahan fatal Sai adalah berpikir Ino akan berada di salon paling lama setengah jam untuk potong rambut kemudian ia bisa pulang dan pergi bersama teman-temannya―katanya akan ada perayaan kecil-kecilan oleh Shikamaru di Ichiraku Ramen. Tapi semua itu hanyalah mitos sekarang.

Karena sekarang ini di sinilah Sai berada. Teronggok dengan semangat yang sudah mencapai angka minus di salah satu kursi di salon dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter dari Ino. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang suntuk―yah, walaupun itu tersembunyikan dengan baik oleh muka datarnya―Ino kelihatan sangat menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Ino," panggilan Sai tidak mengalihkan Ino dari salah satu majalah _fashion_ yang tengah dibaca Ino.

"Ya, Sai?"

"Setelah _creambath_ , kau sudah selesai 'kan?"

Tawa renyah dari Ino membuat firasat buruk Sai menguat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku belum melakukan _hair-spa_ , _smoothing_ , _manicure-pedicure_ , lalu…"

Hanya sampai kata ' _pedicure_ ' saja yang bisa didengar Sai. Selanjutnya Sai benar-benar masa bodoh dengan berbagai kegiatan lain yang membuat para wanita betah di salon berlama-lama dan tidak akan pernah dipahami para pria. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. _Selamat tinggal, Kebebasanku…_

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Sesusah apa sih, buat milih model rambut? Terus apa nggak pegel nyalon berjam-jam gitu? Kalian nggak ngantuk? corettoh ya keluar dari salon penampilan kalian nggak berubah drastiscoret.


	16. Chapter 16

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Kayaknya _couple_ ini belum. Sakura _and_ Sasori

 **.**

Belakangan ini Sasori mendapat mainan baru di ponselnya. Suatu media sosial dimana orang-orang bisa memamerkan hasil jepretan mereka. Yup, namanya Instagram. Sasori sendiri bukan tipe orang yang suka mengikuti hal-hal kekinian. Tapi atas desakan Deidara dan Sai beberapa waktu lalu, akhirnya Sasori mulai terjun ke dunia Instagram.

Sejak main Instagram pula, sekarang Sasori jadi paham benar darimana dua sahabatnya itu mendapat uang tambahan. Dengan memajang karya-karya mereka di Instagram, Deidara dan Sai cukup banyak mendapat pesanan. Tidak mau kalah dari Deidara yang eksis dengan patung-patungnya dan Sai dengan lukisan-lukisannya, Sasori yang mendalami ilmu fotografi juga mulai mendapat nama lewat Instagram.

 _Follower_ Sasori makin bertambah dan makin beragam. Mulai dari orang-orang yang benar-benar _melek_ soal dunia fotografi, sampai perempuan-perempuan yang hanya tertarik pada wajah _baby face_ -nya yang terkadang muncul di satu-dua _selfie_ yang diunggah Sasori. Dan salah satu _follower_ Sasori tidak lain tidak bukan adalah adik Sasori sendiri, Sakura. Mahasiswi kedokteran yang doyan mengunggah foto _selfie_ -nya dan begitu kekinian.

Siang ini saat jadwal kuliah kosong dan tengah asyik menjelajahi Instagram, lagi-lagi Sasori merasa terganggu dengan foto yang diunggah oleh adiknya sehari yang lalu bersama teman-teman sekolahnya dulu.

"Oy, Sakura," panggil Sasori dengan suara sengau. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto _selfie_ adiknya. Tubuhnya dibiarkan meniduri sofa sementara tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mengambil kukis yang baru matang dari oven.

Sakura yang tengah menikmati majalah mingguan tidak jauh dari kakaknya itu melirik sekilas dengan lirikan tajam. "Kenapa kau memanggilku?" sewot Sakura sebab kegiatannya terganggu.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa kalian harus mengambil _selfie_ berkali-kali? Lihat ini, sembilan _frame_ dalam satu foto. Ditambah, pose kalian itu tidak jauh berbeda! Dan muka kalian juga akan tetap seperti itu, tidak bertambah cantik atau apa. Apa ini? Hanya sekedar lihat ke kamera, miring empat puluh lima derajat, lihat ke kamera sambil memanyunkan bibir, lihat ke kamera sambil memanyunkan bibir dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, kembali ke miring empat puluh lima derajat― AAKK!"

Komentar Sasori terputus karena sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke wajahnya. Dan ketika Sasori mengangkat bantal itu dari wajahnya…

" _SHANNAROOOOOO!_ "

 _ **OWARI**_


	17. Chapter 17

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

 _Let's take a look on_ Uzumaki's _family_

 **.**

"Lho? Bukankah hari ini ada rapat penting?" Hinata yang baru tiba di ruang makan bertanya heran pada suaminya, Naruto, yang masih terlihat santai-santai di meja makan, menyesap kopi sambil bercanda dengan Himawari.

"Paman Shikamaru tadi menelepon, katanya rapat hari ini dibatalkan," sahut Boruto, menggantikan ayahnya yang masih asyik bercanda dengan adik perempuannya.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di samping suaminya. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Karena itu jadwalku hari ini kosong," jelas Naruto.

Pekerjaan Naruto sebagai walikota memang cukup menyita waktu. Terkadang, mau tidak mau ia harus menomor duakan keluarganya. Hinata memang sudah bisa memahami, ketika suaminya menduduki jabatan itu maka suaminya tidak hanya menjadi miliknya. Melainkan telah menjadi milik masyarakat. Sedangkan Boruto belum bisa memahami itu dan berujung pada 'benci' terhadap ayahnya. Bagaimana dengan Himawari? Dia terlalu kecil untuk semua hal itu.

"Boruto, habiskan sayurmu," tegur Hinata.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, _Kaa-_ san."

"Sepotong wortel dan brokoli itu masih bisa mendapat ruang di perutmu."

"…baiklah." Boruto mengalah. Ibunya itu meski lembut dan kalem, tapi sangat berbahaya jika marah. Ada yang bilang, orang yang jarang atau tidak pernah marah itu akan sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Yah, seperti itulah ibunya.

"Ah ya, karena hari ini jadwalku kosong, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Naruto.

"Benarkah?" sahut Boruto antusias.

"Yeee! Jalan-jalan bersama _Tou_ -san!" Himawari berseru kegirangan.

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, semuanya harus bersiap-siap," katanya pada kedua buah hatinya.

Keluarga kecil itu menikmati waktu luangnya tidak jauh-jauh. Hanya berkeliling kota Konoha saja sudah cukup. Jika saja besok Naruto tidak ada kunjungan kerja ke Iwa, mungkin mereka akan pergi ke Tsuna lalu menginap di rumah Gaara. Namun mereka menikmati acara hari ini. Baru menjelang siang hari mereka mencari-cari tempat makan.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalan.

"Terserah," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Eh? Terserah?" Naruto merasa mendapat sengatan listrik. Bukankah jawaban 'terserah' dari perempuan itu keramat sekali? Naruto melihat ke kaca spion-nya. "Kalau kalian, Anak-anak?"

"Kemana saja yang penting makan."

"Iya! Aku setuju dengan _Nii_ -chan!"

Berbekal semua jawaban yang menggantung dan membawa dilemma baginya, Naruto menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah restoran masakan Italia. Namun sesampainya di sana, Hinata nampak tidak puas. Ia juga tidak makan dengan lahap, berbeda dengan Boruto dan Himawari.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Masakannya tidak enak?" selidik Naruto.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kita ke restoran Italia? Aku 'kan sedang ingin makan kari."

"Hah?" Naruto _sweatdrop_. _Kau tadi 'kan bilang 'terserah'…_ batin Naruto _hopeless_ , namun tidak berani menyuarkannya. "Eh, Hinata. Kau mau kemana?" baru Naruto sadari Hinata melangkah pergi.

"Toilet." Hinata menoleh untuk menjawab.

"Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak kok."

Yah, tapi meski Hinata bilang 'tidak', Naruto yakin yang dirasakan Hinata berlawanan. Kalau untuk hal seperti ini tidak perlu seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru atau Sasuke untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Dan berakhirlah Naruto di mejanya dengan kedua anaknya ditambah setumpuk perasaan bersalah bercampur heran.

"Dasar _Otousan_ tidak peka." Boruto melontarkan komentarnya tanpa rasa bersalah secuilpun.

"Apa?! Tidak peka bagaimana? Bukankah kau sendiri juga dengar kalau ibumu menjawab 'terserah'? Dan bukankah 'terserah' itu berarti 'menurut apapun pilihannya'?" sanggah Naruto. Tentu ia tidak terima jika dirinya yang disalahkan.

"Ya tapi tetap saja. _Otousan_ sebagai pihak yang bersalah itu tidak peka."

"Hahahaha, _Otousan_ tidak peka!" tawa riang Himawari justru membuat Naruto tersenyum pedih.

"Ya… tapi kenapa jadi _Otousan_ yang bersalah?"

"Karena _Otousan_ laki-laki. Laki-laki itu serba salah."

Jawaban Himawari membuat Naruto semakin _sweatdrop_ dan Boruto tergelak puas.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Masalah satu ini saya yakini jadi salah satu problema terbesar yang dialami laki-laki ketika menghadapi perempuan. Pokoknya kalo si perempuan udah bilang 'terserah', rasanya kayak berdiri di padang ranjau. Gerakan salah sedikit bisa berabe. Soalnya, 'terserah'nya perempuan itu multitafsir. Dan kalo ada perempuan yang kayak Hinata atau sebangsanya, batin saya menjerit, " _Y U DO DIS WOMEN? Y? WHYYYY?_ " XD

Berangkat dari hal itu, saya melakukan sedikit riset dan sudah membuat fanfiksi yang menguak arti-arti di balik kata 'terserah' yang diucapkan oleh kaum hawa. Buat kamu-kamu yang mau mendapat bekal demi menghadapi padang ranjau itu, silahkan buka profil saya lalu klik fanfiksi yang berjudul "Di Balik 'TERSERAH'". Di situ nanti semoga kalian, kaum adam, bisa lebih siap ketika menerima jawaban 'terserah' dari perempuan. #ceritanyapromo

Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya! _Adios_!


	18. Chapter 18

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Sebuah obrolan _break-time_ oleh bapak-bapak

 **.**

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu oleh semua orang. Rentang waktu yang berkisar mulai lima belas menitan atau bahkan bisa awet hingga satu jam itu tidak disia-siakan oleh mereka yang mendapatkannya. Entah itu dengan menikmati bekal makan siang, masih tenggelam dalam tugas-tugas atau pekerjaan, sibuk mengurusi hal lain, atau menikmati kopi bersama kawan di sebuah kedai kopi seperti yang dilakukan oleh ketiga kepala keluarga kali ini.

Ketiga kepala keluarga itu adalah Minato, Fugaku, dan Shikaku. Meja yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk dan dekat jendela jadi tempat pilihan mereka. Di meja mereka hanya ada _Americano_ milik Fugaku, _cappuccino mousse_ milik Minato, dan _espresso_ milik Shikaku. Hal-hal lain terutama yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan sengaja mereka singkirkan jauh-jauh agar waktu istirahat mereka menjadi lebih berkualitas, ditemani obrolan ringan mengenai pasangan masing-masing. Topik yang mereka bawa kali ini ialah 'belanja'.

"Aku sungguh tidak paham. Kenapa bagi perempuan, belanja bersama sahabat itu menyenangkan? Bagi laki-laki itu adalah mimpi buruk. Ditambah, bagaimana bisa mereka berbelanja, bergosip, dan curhat di saat yang bersamaan? Bagaimana bisa?" keluh Minato.

"Heee? Kau lupa ya, jika perempuan itu adalah makhluk _multitasking_ yang handal?" sahut Shikaku santai.

"Tapi tetap saja, Shikaku!" seru Minato tertahan.

"Bicara soal belanjanya perempuan," Shikaku memberi jeda sejenak untuk menyeruput kopinya, "aku juga tidak paham kenapa perempuan bisa langsung kalap ketika melihat kata ' _sale_ '. Kata itu mengandung kekuatan magis bagi perempuan. Ketika mereka melihat kata ' _sale_ ', mata mereka bisa membesar dan langsung menarik lelakinya ke dalam kerumunan para pemburu diskon. Aku korbannya. Tanpa perasaan, istriku menarikku ke tengah kerumunan manusia. Padahal barang yang mereka beli juga tidak begitu penting atau dibutuhkan."

Minato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Wanita dan diskon merupakan perpaduan yang sama sekali tidak bagus dan lebih mengerikan.

"Ya. Terlebih mereka suka mengkritik kita tidak bisa menabung, hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang demi hobi yang kita geluti, dan sebagainya. Tapi lihatlah mereka. Lihat bagaimana gaya belanja mereka," sambung Fugaku santai.

"Benar!" Minato berseru dengan tangan terkepal.

"Tapi kalian masih beruntung jika istri kalian memaksa kalian untuk menemaninya keliling pusat perbelanjaan atau menyeret kalian ke kerumunan manusa pemburu diskon." Perkataan Fugaku yang menggantung mengundang rasa penasaran kedua rekannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hal merepotkan seperti itu beruntung dari mananya?"

Fugaku menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Setidaknya kalian tidak bernasib sama denganku. Aku cukup sering diminta istriku menemaninya belanja. Tapi baru sebentar―satu-dua toko ia masuki―dia sudah menyuruhku untuk istirahat―"

"Istrimu baik sekali! Beruntungnya kau!" potong Minato.

Mata Fugaku memicing tajam. "Aku belum selesai, Minato." Minato hanya meringis dan Fugaku kembali melanjutkan. "Istriku memang bertanya apa aku lelah dan apa aku ingin istirahat. Aku tentu daripada mengikutinya berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan lebih memilih istirahat. Tapi tempat istirahatku sudah ditentukan olehnya. Belakangan ini baru kuketahui jika alasan ia memilihkan tempat istirahat untukku adalah karena ia menjadikanku 'tanda' bahwa toko yang ada di dekatku memiliki harga murah dan pantas diperhitungkan." Fugaku mengakhirinya dengan dengusan sengit.

Dan ledakan tawa dari Minato dan Shikaku membuat _Americano_ miliknya terasa semakin pahit saja.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Osu! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Si Cakep Jembatan Ampera XD Sebelumnya maaf atas _update_ yang kelamaan ini. _Mood_ saya lagi ' _drowning in tears'_ , ini semua karena saya maraton liat Code Geass dua _season_. Dan yang bagi udah liat Code Geass tahu sendiri 'kan gimana _ending_ nya? Rasanya setelah babat abis dua _season_ itu _kokoro_ ini lelah, kayak ada lubang gede di hati ini…

Terus saya liat Gintama. Dengan niatan supaya _kokoro_ yang lelah ini bisa pulih. Tapi 300 lebih episode Gintama udah saya tonton dan saya ngikutin yang paling baru; _Shogun Assassination Arc_. Niat mau sembuh, eeeehhhh malah makin jatoh dan nyungsep aja ni _mood_ , malah makin nyesek aja ni _kokoro_ gegara _Arc_ satu itu -_- Mana di _arc_ terbaru, aura di Gintama masih kelabu gitu. Shinsengumi bubar, kepalanya Gori copot, ditambah judulnya kenapa harus _Farewell Shinsengumi Arc_?! Berbagai spekulasi buruk jadi menjadi 'kan?! ;A;

Bahkan kemenangan Karasuno lawan Wakunan belum cukup ampuh buat nyembuhin kondisi hati dan pikiran ini.

OKESIP SAYA CURCOL! Abaikan saja~~

Nah, _btw kore chapter-wa dou?_ Ada yang merasa sepaham atau bersimpati sama bapak-bapak di atas? Tos dulu, kita sama XD


	19. Chapter 19

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

.

Ketika Amaru berkunjung ke Konoha (lagi)

 **.**

 _"Oy, Amaru! Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan keliling desa Konoha?"_

Itu ajakan Naruto tempo hari pada Amaru yang datang ke Konoha untuk mengajarkan ilmu medisnya pada para ninja medis di desa di negara api tersebut.

 _"Ki-kita? Jalan-jalan?"_

Waktu itu Amaru berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Dia juga berharap pipinya tidak akan bersemu merah. Untung saja warna kulitnya gelap ya?

 _"Iya, kita. Kau dan aku. Besok aku akan jadi pemandu pribadimu seharian penuh-_ ttebayo _!"_

Dan jawaban dari Naruto hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Amaru.

Lalu hari ini, Naruto sudah mengunjungi Amaru pagi-pagi sekali untuk memulai tur mereka. Dan saat Amaru keluar, Naruto terperangah melihat penampilan Amaru yang kelihatan lebih feminin. Terlebih lagi sepatu _heels_ warna hitam yang dikenakan Amaru.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Apa aku kelihatan aneh?" sembur Amaru yang merupakan akal-akalannya saja untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ti-tidak kok!" buru-buru Naruto menggeleng dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia tidak ingin jadi karung tinju Amaru. "Aku hanya terkejut dengan penampilanmu yang… tidak biasa. Waaah, kau terlihat menawan sekali, Amaru- _chan_!" puji Naruto.

"Y-ya…"

Euforia Amaru semakin meningkat ketika ia dan Naruto memulai tur mereka. Naruto tidak berhenti mengoceh mengenai ini-itu juga sesekali membalas sapaan para penduduk desa. Sementara Amaru hanya bisa membalas dengan singkat. Meski kadang ia juga bertanya ini-itu. Gadis berkulit gelap itu melihat ada cukup banyak perubahan di Konoha dibandingkan dengan kunjungannya terakhir kali yang harus berakhir karena penyerangan Ninja Langit.

Tapi euforia yang dirasakan Amaru tidak berlangsung lama. Naruto masih bersemangat mengoceh tentang berbagai hal dan muka Amaru sudah berubah masam.

"Eh? Kau kenapa- _ttebayo_?" akhirnya Naruto menyadari muka masam Amaru.

"Tidak apa-apa!" balas Amaru ketus.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau marah…"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"…"

"Oy, Amaru. Jawab - _ttebayo_!"

"…"

"Sudah jelas-jelas kau kesal tapi tidak mau mengaku! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Perasaan tadi kau kelihatan senang dan menikmati tur ini!" telunjuk Naruto terhunus pada Amaru.

"Aku lelah, Naruto! Aku lelah! Kakiku jadi pegal-pegal semua dalam waktu singkat karena sepatu hak tinggi yang kukenakan! Mana mungkin kau bisa mengerti?" Amaru meluapkan kekesalannya dalam satu helaan nafas.

Mendengarnya, Naruto bengong di tempatnya. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang jika kita akan jalan-jalan berkeliling desa? Sudah tahu begitu kenapa kau nekat memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang sama sekali bukan gayamu? Sebenarnya bagian mana dari "jalan-jalan" yang tidak kau pahami? Kemudian kau marah tidak jelas lalu semua ini jadi salahku, begitu?" cerocos Naruto dengan sedikit emosi.

"Dasar payah!" sembur Amaru sebelum ia pergi dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

Naruto masih belum paham.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

 _Wie geht's?_ Kita ketemu lagi, hohoho. Isi _chapter_ kali ini udah cukup jelas ya? Kalo dipikir-pikir lucu juga kalo ketemu kasus begini. Pakai sepatu hak tinggi itu melelahkan dan butuh tenaga. Udah tahu begitu tapi masih aja nekat pake (padahal udah tahu pula kalo bakal banyak jalan). Duh, semagis apa sih 'hak tinggi' itu bagi perempuan? Toh tampil oke nggak melulu kudu pake _heels_. _Flat shoes_ atau _kitten heels_ bisa jadi pilihan kok ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

 **.**

Minato menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Badannya terasa lemas padahal ia duduk sedari tadi. Matanya juga mungkin sudah akan terpejam jika ponsel pintar tidak tergenggam di tangan. Maklum saja, menemani sang istri, Kushina, berbelanja baju bukanlah kegiatan favorit Minato. Tapi kali ini Minato memilih untuk mengalah. Dirinya tidak mau kena omel Kushina yang galaknya minta ampun itu.

Tapi mana Kushina peduli pada suaminya yang tengah tersiksa? Melihat jajaran pakaian dengan berbagai model, corak, dan motif membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan Minato.

" _Na_ , Minato, menurutmu antara gaun biru dan emas ini lebih bagus yang mana?"

Oh, ralat. Kushina tidak sepenuhnya melupakan keberadaan Minato.

"Dua-duanya bagus," jawab Minato malas. Berharap jawaban singkat dan tidak niat darinya bisa segera mengakhiri penderitaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu kalau kau saja tidak melihat kedua gaun ini!" tebakan Minato salah. Justru jawabannya semakin mengulur waktunya di sini dan tentu, semakin membuat Minato tersiksa.

Masih dengan malas, Minato melihat sekilas kedua gaun yang ada di tangan istrinya. "Dua-duanya bagus. Aku serius." Minato memberi penekanan tidak berarti pada ucapannya.

"Tidak ada 'dua-duanya'! Pilih salah satu! Harus!" tegas Kushina.

Akhirnya Minato kembali melihat kedua gaun itu. Kali ini ia melihatnya dengan lebih cermat.

"…yang emas," jawab Minato setelah jeda sekian detik.

Kushina meneliti gaun emas di tangannya. "Tapi apa yang emas ini tidak terlalu ramai dan mencolok?"

"Ya sudah, yang biru."

"Hm, aku juga suka yang biru ini. Warnanya kalem. Tapi ini 'kan sedikit terbuka. Apa nanti lenganku tidak kelihatan besar?"

"Kalau begitu yang emas saja," sahut Minato.

Dan tiba-tiba saja mata Kushina sudah menatap tajam ke arah suaminya. "Oh, begitu ya? Jadi maksudmu lenganku ini besar? Begitu, hah? Iya?" balas Kushina dengan sewotnya.

Minato kontan menggigit bibirnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi yang ia tempati.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

 _Hell yeah_! Tanpa terasa sudah mencapai _chapter_ 20! _My deepest gratitude to you all guys_ , yang udah mau mampir dimari, baca, ninggalin jejak, dan sejenisnya.

Kali ini saya pake salah satu pasangan _canon_ favorit saya, hahaha. Ada nggak yang pernah dihadapkan sama situasi sejenis di atas? Sumpah, itu nggak enak banget! Pilihannya A atau B. Dijawab A salah, dijawab B senewen. Terus yang bener yang mana? Jadi maunya tuh apa? Entar kalo diem disangka nggak perhatian, nggak bisa diajak kompromi lah, nggak kooperatiflah. Aahhh, sudahlah. Mau dijawab A ampe Z juga kayaknya nggak bakal ketemu yang bener.


	21. Chapter 21

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

 **.**

"Oke, kalau begitu pembahasan _Sensei_ mengenai sistem reproduksi pada manusia sudah selesai. Apa ada pertanyaan?" manik kelabu Kakashi menyisir seisi ruangan kelas.

Bisa dia lihat sebagian siswa pria menahan senyum dan pipi sebagian siswa perempuan merona. Yah, pelajaran mengenai sistem reproduksi manusia memang bisa memicu reaksi beragam di kalangan para murid. Kakashi sudah memaklumi itu sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah dulu. Tapi bagi Kakashi ini bukanlah suatu hal yang tabu. Mereka bicara soal sains dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

" _Sensei_." Tangan Naruto terangkat.

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya kapan PMS itu melanda perempuan? Sebelum _mens_ , sesudah _mens_ , atau seenaknya saja?"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Sesuai namanya, PMS yang merupakan singkatan dari _Pre Menstruation Syndrome_ terjadi sebelum menstruasi."

"Hhhe? Benarkah?" mata Naruto membulat dan tampang bodohnya keluar. "Lalu kenapa Sakura- _chan_ selalu mengalami gejolak emosi setiap saat? Dia selalu sewot dan galak padaku. Baik sedang PMS ataupun tidak, sikapnya sama saja; seperti singa betina yang tengah hamil dan mengamuk. Kalau begini kan, aku jadi kasihan pada _Teme_ sebagai kekasihnya. Pasti Sasuke- _teme_ mengalami tekanan batin setiap saat."

Ocehan Naruto disambut gelak tawa satu kelas. Juga "Diam kau, _Dobe_ " dari Sasuke. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah 'sapu terbang' dari Sakura.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Ehem! Kembali lagi dan _chap_ ini singkatnya pake banget. Inspirasi kali ini dateng dari temen-temen perempuan Len di kelas yang suka menjadikan PMS sebagai alasan dalam segala hal. Lagi kesel, badan sakit, _mood swing_ , yang jadi kambing hitam selalu PMS. Tiap Len goda sampe ngamuk-mencak-mencak terus Len tanya "Kenapa sih lu?" jawabnya klasik "Lagi PMS" Padahal Len yang godain mereka itu hampir tiap hari. Yakali tiap hari mereka 'bocor' melulu. LOL

 _Well_ , mungkin kata pepatah itu benar. "Perempuan itu hidupnya dikendalikan oleh hormon."


	22. Chapter 22

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

 **.**

Suasana di salah satu ruangan kediaman Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya terasa jauh lebih mencekam. Bukan karena ruangan itu dikabarkan berhantu atau apa. Tapi karena di sana Temari―kakak tertua Gaara―tengah duduk manis dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang menusuk. Juga bibirnya yang terkatup rapat serta raut wajah yang begitu dingin.

Sementara itu, tiga pria di sana―Gaara, Kankuro, dan Shikamaru―hanya bisa duduk dengan kaku di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sudah jelas di sini siapa yang marah dan siapa yang dimarahi. Suasana semakin mencekam karena Temari masih bergeming di tempatnya. Temari yang dalam _mode_ biasa saja sudah cukup galak dan mengerikan, apalagi dalam _mode_ marah seperti ini.

Alasannya sebenarnya sederhana.

Temari marah pada kedua saudaranya dan suaminya itu karena mereka bertiga telah 'menculik' Shikadai untuk naik gunung tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali selama hampir satu minggu.

"Sungguh, aku kecewa pada kalian. Apa kalian tidak berpikir betapa khawatirnya diriku?" suara Temari mulai naik setengah oktaf.

"Karena jika kami minta ijin darimu, kau pasti tidak mengijinkan." Kankuro berkilah.

"Sudah! Cukup!"

"Yang penting Shikadai baik-baik saja 'kan?" sahut Gaara.

"Ya ampun Gaara, mana mungkin kau mengerti!" Temari mengakhiri ucapannya dengan erangan dan geraman kesal. "Aku benar-benar marah pada kalian!"

"Hei, sudahlah. Berhentilah marah-marah." Shikamaru baru menyesali keputusannya untuk 'kabur' bersama Shikadai sekarang.

"Sudah! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi. Aku sudah malas dan kesal pada kalian bertiga. Lebih baik kalian bertiga pergi sana!"

Ketiga pria di sana saling lempar pandang sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menuju lantai bawah.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru mengucapkan kata yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya.

Sementara Kankuro masih bisa tertawa geli dan Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ketiga pria itu dengan cepat melupakan marah Temari barusan. Kini mereka sudah sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Kankuro dengan boneka-boneka buatannya, sedangkan Shikamaru bermain _shogi_ bersama Gaara. Sesekali Kankuro 'ikut campur' dalam permainan keduanya.

Tapi, dua puluh menit kemudian… kegiatan mereka terganggu karena kedatangan Temari.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga ada di sini?" sembur Temari dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari ketiga pria di sana. "Kalian bertiga sadar 'kan kalau kalian bertiga itu sudah membuatku marah, kesal, dan sakit hati? Bukannya menghampiriku di atas, bujuk aku _kek_ , hibur aku _kek_ , kalian bertiga malah sibuk bersenang-senang di sini! Tega ya, kalian."

Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kankuro harus segera mencari stok sabar.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

"Udah ah! Mending lu pergi sana! Jauh-jauh dari gue! Pergi!"

"Oke, kalau itu maumu." /kemudian pergi/

"Hiiihhh, kamu jahat! Kamu tega pergi ninggalin aku! Peka dikit dong!"

Arrrghhhh! Kalo situasi macem ini lagi ane adepin, rasanya itu… kesel tak terkira. _Why you do this, girl? WHY? WHHHHYYYYY?!_ Jadi mau kalian tuh apa? Pengen si cowok bener-bener pergi atau nggak? Entar pergi dikata nggak peka, kalo tetep tinggal juga dikata nggak peka sama _budeg_. Hadeeehhh. _Tsundere_ banget. Semoga untuk kaum adam di luar sana diberi ketabahan dan kekuatan dalam menghadapi cobaan hidup ini. Amin.


	23. Chapter 23

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

 **.**

"Sampai bertemu lagi ya, Shion." Sakura dan Shion saling cium pipi kanan dan kiri.

"Ya. Aku harap bisa lebih lama tinggal di sini untuk kunjungan yang lain," balas Shion.

"Tentu, tentu. Kau dan Taruho bisa menginap di rumahku kalau mau." Manik hijau Sakura mengerling pada Taruho yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Shion, yang juga melempar senyum padanya. "Hitung-hitung menghemat _budget_ untuk akomodasi kan?"

Shion tertawa renyah. "Ya, benar juga. Sudah dulu ya, Sakura. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya!"

"Oke!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Shion yang kini berjalan ke arah Taruho.

"Terima kasih, Sakura!" Taruho, tunangan Shion, ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang kursi kemudi.

Shion belum berhenti melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan baru berhenti ketika sosok Sakura benar-benar sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya. Tapi senyum Shion belum luntur.

Pertemuannya dengan Sakura hari ini sudah me- _recharge_ energinya. Sebuah kencan di antara teman lama. Saling bernostalgia bagaimana mereka dulu saling membenci dan berseteru tapi sekarang malah berakhir dalam ikatan persahabatan. Sementara Taruho juga merasa senang. Senang karena melihat tunangannya itu tersenyum dan senang karena _mood_ tunangannya sedang dalam kondisi baik.

Radio di mobil yang sedang memutarkan sebuah lagu jadi _backsound_ tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Kau mau menelepon siapa?" tanya Taruho iseng ketika melihat ponsel pintar Shion sudah menempel di telinga empunya.

"Sakura," jawab Shion singkat.

Taruho memasang tampang bodohnya. "Bukannya kalian baru saja bertemu? Tadi kalian sudah mengobrol banyak, bukan? Dan lagi, ini belum lima belas menit sejak kalian mengucap salam perpisahan! Sebenarnya, hal-hal apa saja sih, yang kalian bicarakan?"

Shion mendecak mendengar penuturan Taruho. Ditatapnya tunangannya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan disertai sebuah desisan, "Kau mana mungkin paham soal ini, Taruho."

Taruho nyengir. Yah, dia mana mungkin paham … soal _girl's talk_. Tidak, mana mungkin dia bisa benar-benar paham soal perempuan.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Duh Gusti, akhirnya apdet juga! XD Maaf apdetnya ngaret, karena diri ini kena WB yang berujung pada hilangnya gairah tulis-menulis. Ini juga belum ilang sih sebenernya, si WB, tapi yaaahhh … keganggu juga sama ide yang _ndekem_ di otak. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf kalo ceritanya jadi gaje begini XD

Oh ya, _btw_ adakah yang mau dateng ke OKAERI SV UGM tahun ini? Rencananya kalo nggak ada aral melintang (semoga gak ada beneran XD ), ane mau dateng ke OKAERI di hari Minggu-nya, tanggal 8 Mei besok. Yang bisa dateng tanggal segitu yok ketemuan ama Len! XD

Ane nggak bakal pake kaos atau papan bertuliskan " _HI, I'M LEN!_ " Nggak. Tapi kalian bisa nyari sesosok manusia bermata empat, rambut ikal pendek yang tjakep XD _Hints for the outfit_ : _bloody chessboard, bk, eyes_. Bisa lah ya nebak. Gampang kok. XD Jadi yang di OKAERI ketemu ama makhluk berciri-ciri seperti yang udah disebutin, silahkan panggil nama Len atau tepok pundak ane. Asal jangan nepok dari belakang karena ane nggak siap kalo disuruh jadi imam XD /Kayak ada yang mau ketemu ama lu aja, Nak ... Nak .../

 _Sorede, see ya in the next chap and see ya on OKAERI (for you whose lucky! ;) )_


	24. Chapter 24

Gagal Paham. _A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len._

Semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita punya saya.

 **Warning! AU, Kemungkinan OOC itu ada,** _ **multipairing, typo**_ **, gak jelas, dan mungkin akan menyindir pihak-pihak yang merasa tersentil. Woles aja…**

* * *

Laki-laki mungkin sudah ditakdirkan jadi makhluk yang serba salah. Semesta sudah mengamini dan Sasuke meyakini itu.

Semuanya bermula waktu ponsel Sasuke rusak. Terima kasih yang mendalam Sasuke sampaikan pada duo Naruto dan Lee yang sudah meremukkan ponselnya. Beruntung dua makhluk paling konyol itu sadar diri dan mau mengganti ponselnya. Beruntung pula data-data penting pekerjaannya masih bisa terselamatkan.

Tapi karena itu pula Sakura kekasihnya marah-marah.

Kok?

Iya. Sakura awalnya hanya menyindir soal ponsel baru Sasuke yang di- _password_. Tapi Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui kalau itu sebuah kode agar Sakura diberitahu kata sandi ponselnya. Jadi karena Sasuke itu makhluk yang mencintai ketenangan, Sasuke memberitahu Sakura kata sandi ponselnya.

Sasuke pikir setelah ini nyawanya akan selamat. Tapi ia salah besar. Yang ada sekarang dirinya jadi sasaran amuk Sakura.

"Siapa ini, Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura dengan gas yang meraung-raung. Di tangan Sakura ada ponselnya yang tengah menampakkan fotonya dengan Karin, rekan kerja yang baru pindah dari kantor cabang.

Itu foto yang diambil saat pesta penyambutan Karin dilaksanakan seminggu lalu. Oke, Sasuke akui fotonya dan Karin di situ memang terlihat dekat sekali. Tapi waktu itu mereka berdua kan, cukup mabuk. Tapi toh setelahnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan bukan hanya dia yang berfoto dengan Karin. Semua yang ikut pesta berfoto dengan Karin. Bahkan pose Naruto dan Karin lebih dekat lagi.

 _Oh. Tidak._ Pikiran Sasuke bersuara.

"Oke, Sakura. Tenang―"

"Siapa ini, Sa-su-KE?!" nada Sakura meninggi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Sungguh―"

"Siapa ini?! Jelaskan padaku!"

Sasuke bersumpah ia bisa melihat bola mata Sakura terbakar.

"Oke, oke, akan kujelaskan. Itu Karin―"

"Oooohhhh … jadi Karin ini selingkuhan barumu?!"

"Bu-bukan. Dia itu―"

"Selingkuhanmu! Iya kan?!"

"Bukan Sakura. Tenang, aku bisa jelaskan, oke?"

"Cukup! Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!" teriak Sakura.

Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan mengungsi ke tempat Naruto.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Perempuan itu plin-plan. Mintanya ini, begitu dituruin bilangnya "Nggak usah." Kan gondok jadinya. Kayak emak ane tuh. Sini lagi berduaan ama laptop terus disuruh ngapain gitu, ane bilangnya "Iya, bentar." Eh pas mau ngelakuin yang disuruh, emak bilangnya, "Nggak usah." Siapa yang nggak kesel jadinya? -_- /yaaa itu kan yang salah elu, Len -_- /

Tapi ngomong-ngomong …

Astagaa … udah berapa lama fanfiksi ini terabaikan? :"D Tiga bulan lebih atau mungkin hampir empat bulan. Hahahahaha. Maapkeun /sungkem/ Dunia nyata jadi makin sibuk sekarang ini. ini semua karena titel 'maba' yang tersemat di diri ane. Hahahahaha. Kena WB pula. Dan ada beberapa ini dan itu yang ngebuat ane kehilangan _mood_ baca dan/atau nulis fanfiksi.

Oke! Cukup sudah alasan-alasannya! Sambut _comeback_ -nya ane di FFN dengan ripyu gaes! ;)

 _Sorede, see ya in the next chapter and/or fanfiction!_


End file.
